


Stuck

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Gabriel are roommates, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: This is basically every day of Castiel's life tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's say this is pre-destiel/sabriel.

Castiel pulls into the driveway, and shuts the car off. It's been such a nice day today. He wishes he could just walk to work and enjoy the sunshine on days like these, but he lives too far from his work for it to really be possible. He's considering the merits of buying a bike on his way into the house, when he hears a voice.

"Hey baby bro! How was work?"

Cas backs up a couple steps, and looks up. "Why are you on the roof?"

Gabriel shrugs, laying sprawled out on the shingles. "Why not?"

Cas shakes his head. "If you fall off, I'm not carrying you to the car so you can go to the hospital."

"Aw, I'm hurt. Truly I am. Have you no belief in your favorite brother?"

He shakes his head. "I've seen you do far stupider things. Will you be coming down any time in the foreseeable future?"

Gabriel gets a odd shifty look on his face, and glances towards the side of the house.

Castiel narrows his eyes. "You're stuck, aren't you?"

"...I accidentally knocked the ladder down after climbing up here." Gabriel rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

Cas sighs and walks over towards where the ladder fell. "I'll go get it."


End file.
